Us Against You
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are tired of being picked on, so they team up together and try to stop all the bullying they're getting from their siblings. What happens when their plan has a flaw and something terribly wrong happens? I'm not the best at summaries, but PLZ read! And read my other stories too! :D
1. This Must Stop

**Okay... so I'm gonna start a FanFiction about the blues. I have a (Small) list of ideas and I decided to do this first... cuz I can! Anyways, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating because I'm most likely going to be more focused on writing In It To Win It, so yeah. Let's get started!**

I couldn't take it. All the fighting. Being picked on. I felt like no one cared. I stared into the mirror bored, as usual. What if I came up with a plan to stop this? Was I really all alone?

I grinned as I heard the hotline ringing. I picked up the phone and held it up to my ear "PowerPuff hotline! What's the problem, mayor?" I asked into the phone.

On the other end of the line, I heard the Mayor say "The RowdyRuff Boys are destroying the city! Again!"

"We'll be right on it!" I hung up the phone. "Blossom! Buttercup!" I called. "The RowdyRuff Boys are destroying the city again! We have to stop them!"

I saw two streaks, a green and a pink, fly out the window at lightning speed. _'Once again, they left wthout me!' _I thought as I trailed behind my two sisters.

. . . . .

When I got to Downtown Townsville, I saw Blossom using her ice breath on Brick, only to have the ice melted by Bricks fire breath, and Buttercup and Butch hitting each other and throwing each other around the place. I scanned the area in search of my counterpart and I found him sitting on a bench, next to the payphone.

I approached the blue boy and took a seat next to him. His face looked sad and he looked like he was in deep thought. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about, so I decided to ask. "What's wrong, Boomer?"

Boomer looked up at me for a second, and then lowered his gaze back to the sidewalk, which he had been staring at when I first came over to sit with him. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?"

Boomer sighed. "Nothing. Forget it. Let's just get this done."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Boomer, if something's wrong, you can tell me."

"No. I'm fine. Let's just fight now."

"Okay..." I said unsurely. I clapped my hands together, creating a wave of blue light which hit Boomer in the gut and he flew backwards and smashed into a nearby building. I flew over to him and I used my lazer-eye vision on him, causing him to turn black, like he was burned (like in the epsides).

Boomer sat up and looked at me, once again with sad eyes, and he made his electric baseball bat. He swung the bat and hit me in my left side, zapping electicity throughout my body.

I squeaked in pain as I tried to think of a way to hit back. "Donde esta tus hermanos?" I asked, seeing if my Spanish abilities would confuse Boomer and give me the chance to get him.

Boomer sent me a questioning look. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"Tu hermanos? Donde esta?"

"I have no clue..."

"Tu no se?" (**A/N: I suck at Spanish, so forgive me if my grammar is wrong)**

"Uhh..."

"Mi gato es muy... rubio?" I said, not knowing what else to say. My cat is blonde? Hmm... that was interesting...

"Something about a cat?"

Okay, well I had to use harder words. "Yo no tengo un novio!"

"You don't have something...?"

Okay, let's just do this, I thought as I prepared to attack. I got into a fighting position and I was about to launch myself at my counterpart when two streaks - a pink and a green - launched at him faster than I could and totally beat the stuffing out of him.

Blossom and Buttercup smirked and crossed their arms as they eyed the beaten up blue boy that lay on the floor, bloody and bruised.

"Let's go," Blossom said.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed and the two took off, once again leaving me behind.

. . . . . . .

I was walking down the hallway, heading to my room, when I heard some voices from behind Blossoms bedroom door. I put my ear up against the door and listened.

"I can't believe we had to beat up Boomer for Bubbles," I heard Buttercup say.

"I know, right? Boomers the weakest and she couldn't even take him on!" Blossom agreed.

I huffed quietly and crossed my arms. I could've beaten him if I had more time.

"I know! It's so un-professional," Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom giggled. "Well at least she has two smart and strong sisters to help her out!"

"You mean do the work for her?" Buttercup spat.

"Uh... yeah, kind of..."

That was all I had to hear. I walked into my room - arms still crossed- and I plopped on my bed. Why were my sisters so mean? What would they do to me? Why can't we just get along?

My toughts were inturrupted when I heard a knock on my window. I looked over and I saw Boomer floating there, staring at me threw the glass. I stood up and opened the window. "Hey, Boom," I said quietly.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was sad because... because my brothers always pick on me and I was getting tired of it..."

"Really? Because I was feeling the same about my sisters," I smiled softly. I wasn't alone! I couldn't believe Boomer and I were both in the same condition.

Boomer looked up at me with teary eyes. He smiled softly too and it made me feel good. "D-do you think we could, you know, work together... and make them stop bullying us?" Boomer asked shyly with a blush of the cheeks.

I smiled gratefully and nodded my head. "Of course!"

**How was it? Questions?**

**1. What'll the blues do?**

**2. Umm... yeah I think that's all? is it?**

**R&R! :D**


	2. Drowning

_Crash! _

Boomer and I watched Buttercup shove Butch into a nearby building. Butch quickly revived and sprung up, flying towards Buttercup and taking into the cement. I turned away from the fight and looked at Boomer, who was floating right infront of me.

"Okay, got the plan, Boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for one thing."

"What?"

"Who do I ask?"

"Uhh... ask my sisters and i'll ask your brothers."

"Why?"

"Because my sisters will say no if I ask them. So let's do this!"

"Mmkay'."

I flew over to where Butch was and Boomer to where Buttercup was. I tapped Butch lightly on the shoulder and he quickly whirled around and glared at me with angry eyes.

"What do you want?! I'm in the middle of a fight!" He yelled bitterly.

"Do you wanna fight me?"

"You? Why you? Isn't Boomer supposed to take care of you?"

"Do you wanna fight me?" I repeated.

"Sure..." Butch slapped me across the face awkwardly.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"I need to ask Brick."

"Seriously? Me and Brick against you?"

"No. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and you against her and I," Boomer said, walking right ino our conversation.

"Wait, I have to fight my sister?" Blossom asked.

"I heard my name! What are you talking about?" Brick asked as he too walked over and gained in on our conversation.

"We're fighting-" I started, but was cut off by the annoying red-head.

"We already know that, blonde!" Brick retrorted.

"I was going to say, we're fighting greens and reds against blues!" I said, thankful he let me finish this time.

"Okay, easy." Brick used his fire breath on Boomer and I.

"Now's our chance. Let's prove that we are not babies!" I said to Boomer in a loud whisper, but still quiet enough for only him to hear.

Boomer hit Blossom in the back, causing her to accidentally use her ice breath on Bricks fire breath, and freezing it. I used my heat-ray from inside the block of ice and it quickly melted and me and Boomer floated out of the way just in time to dodge Buttercup and Butch's lazer-eye vision.

We flew up behind them and both clapped our own hands together, creating a wave of light and dark blue, which struck them like lightning. We took our hands appart and the wave dissapeared.

Blossom and Brick stood up. They whispered something to the greens and then continued to stand there. Buttercup and Butch suddenly stood up and started dancing around and sticking their tongues out **(A/N: Butch's excited dance XD)**. Boomer and I were to busy making fun of the greens to notice Blossom and Brick behind us. They both grabbed us by our hair, swung us around and around over their heads, and tossed us, sending us flying through the air at lightning speed.

I heard something crash beneath me and i assumed it was Boomer. I would've opened my eyes to check, but there was to much wind blowing in my eyes. So much wind, it hurt. Anyways, I was still gliding through the air - though my counterpart was not - and I had hoped that we wouldn't land to far apart from each oher.

I felt something cold and wet hit me as I sunk under the water slowly. I wasn't sure how far down I was, but I was completely out of strength and I couldn't seem to bring myself to the surface. I was also in alot of pain, even though the fight had been pretty short. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am just a wimp who deserves to be picked on.

That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. For a second, I wasn't sure who it was and I almost freaked out and tried to swim away from them. But then I realized that there was only one person it could be, and that I was really out of strength and being escued would be nice.

The person who caught me had started to swim up to the surface and I felt water brush against my skin. When we reached the top, I gasped for air and opened my eyes to see who had saved me. I guess we truely were a team, because the person who saved me was none other than...

Boomer.

**How was that? Good? I hope. Anyways, my birthday party is tomorrow so I won't update tomorrow and most likely not the next day either cuz my cousins are coming up to celebrate then. But I will post a birthday one-shot thingy on my real birthday (Monday, Jan 27th). Questions?**

**1. What do the greens and reds think of the fight?**

**2. What'll happen now that the blues have lost?**

**3. And what do the blues think of the fight?**

**R&R!**


	3. Brainstorming, Plan, And Whatever More?

"Wow... Boomer, you saved me," I smiled brightly at my counterpart. He smiled back at me and I felt my heart rate speed up. I stared into his deep blue eyes and it was like I was hypnotized or something.

"We should come up with a new plan. That stunk cheese," Boomer said. We both laughed even thought we knew this was serious. We just laughed at his choice of words.

"Okay, then let's think." I said. "After you carry me to shore," I added with a giggle.

"Okay," Boomer smiled sheepishly as he carried me to the shore. We both sat down in the wet sand near the water and we arterted brainstorming.

"Let's just say the first thing that comes to our mind whether it's good or not because maybe we could still get something out of it," I decided. Boomer nodded in agreement and we both sat there, staring into space.

"We could always try that again?" Boomer said.

"I thought you said that stunk cheese?" I turned my head towards his direction again.

"Brainstorming!"

"Oh yeah... well how about we runaway and then they'll feel sorry for making fun of us!"

"Suicide? That's always an option."

"Okay, I know we're just brainstorming, but I'm not commiting suicide."

"Well sorry..."

"Uh... we could... yeah I think our best option is to go back there and prove to them that they can't mess with us..."

"Yeah. Let's go kick their arsses!"

Two streaks of light blue and dark took off into the sky. We flew to where we had fought the reds and greens earlier.

"Look who's back," Brick smirked. "Are you guys sure you're ready for ANOTHER beating?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! We're going to beat you this time! Ready, Boomie?"

"Boo- oh yeah!"

Boomie? Did I just call him Boomie? Oops. Well, anyways, we fought and fought with the reds and greens for hours, repeatedly shoving each other into buildings and into the cement. Things finally started to turn up when Blossom had gone un-conscious and Brick, Buttercup and Butch were really badly injured.

"You guys wanna keep going?" I asked.

"Or do you wanna end up like Bloss?" Boomer asked, holding his electric baseball bat in his hands. We all had ripped clothes and shaggy, messed up hair and we all stared **(S-T-A-R-I-N-G! I can't stop STARING!) **into each others eyes.

Nobody replied, so Boomer had just decided to use his bat he had been holding for quite a bit now. He swung and hit Brick in the back of his knees, kncking him face-first onto the pavement and then I ripped a metal pole out of the ground and beat him with it, until he was just like Blossom. Unconscious.

"You guys want some?" Boomer asked, glaring at Buttercup and Butch.

"Hit me with it, Bro!" Butch yelled, which was really a dumb idea because in a matter of seconds he and Buttercup were just like the reds.

Boomer and I ran over into each others arms and we were both giggling like crazy. "I'm so glad we tried that again! That was a much better fight!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"And that was kind of fun! Wanna fight some more?" I smirked.

"With who?"

"I don't know... you choose. How 'bout we go fight some monsters at Monster Island?" I asked.

"Sounds good!" And we took off.

. . . . . . .

"And that takes care of 'em!" I yelled as I threw the last remaining monster into the lake and I made him drown like I almost had. I had to admit, winning the fight without the help of my sisters felt really good and I was enjoying fighting with Boomer. I didn't want it to end!

"Let's go take on Mojo!" I suggested.

"No, Bubbs! I think we've done enough fighting for today! I'm gonna go home now **(A/N: Did I really just type Home Now? MY FAV SONG IS HOME NOW!)**," Boomer said.

I had a sad look on my face as I watched the blue boy leave. I decided that I might as well go to. it was getting dark after all.

I flew to my house and I decided against going threw the front door and getting yelled at by my family, so I flew up and into my bedroom window, which I had accidentally left open from when Boomer was here.

I buried my self under the covers and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Okay, now there's a good reason I ended it there which you will figure out soon. Questions?**

**1. I can't believe the blues won that easy! Can you?**

**2. Is there more to it than just that?**

**3. Why is Bubbles so addicted to fighting now?**

**4. Will Bubbles get out of control with her fighting?**

**R&R! And thanks to those who have! :DDD**


	4. What Does This Mean?

"It isn't true! That's not like you!" A familiar voice said. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I whirled around in search of this person but saw nothing.

"You are not like this! Just realize that that is not true

or else it will lead to insanity! You must be smart and

use your brain! It's

just not like you to behave like this!

unless you have changed, but I know that's not the case! You may be

suspecting something, which you should be. I'm

trying to send you a message!

when you are fighting, how do you feel? Do you like fighting

alone or with someone else?

nobody or somebody?

though I knw the answer, I want you to think about this.

this is for the best for everyone.

oh, and this is NOT a trick.

fighting is what you are into now right? Wrong!

i know the reason you do this! I know how you feel. But

guess what? You don't!

have you ever realized that you change when you fight alone rather

than fighting with someone else?

think about it.

or else you will

be screwed. I will be screwed.

everyone will.

well, now that

i have said most of what's on my mind, I'll give you

time to think.

how do you feel?

Be truthful.

or things will be bad.

oh, and don't worry. You are soon to realize. I'll give you some

more time to think so that you can make the best choice for

everyone and

remember, I'll be watching."

**How was it? By the way, incase you're confused, here's a message in this chapter. Questions?**

**1. What was the message?**

**2, What does that mean?**

**3. Who even was that?!**

**R&R!**


	5. Walk In the Park And The Victim

I sprung out of my bed. My hair was all messy and all my covers were messed up. What was up with that dream? I kicked my feet over the side of my bed and stood up **(A/N: Btw I forgot to mention that it's summer so school is out, that's why they're not going to school at all in this. Plus I just hate school XD)**. I went to my closet and threw on a blue tank-top and white short shorts. Then I brushed my teeth and hair, which I pulled back into my two signature piggy tails.

I stepped outside and decided that I would take a walk around the park while I thought about what the heck that dream meant. So I flew over to the park, leaving my baby blue streak behind me as I went.

I started to walk around the park and my mind was full of questions. _'What did that mean? Was that just a trick? DOES it even mean ANYTHING?!' _but the only problem was that I had nobody to ask these questions to. _'Maybe it was just a trick... or just something random and stupid... or maybe-'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I crashed into someone and I fell on my butt on the concrete. I opened my eyes to see who I had crashed into so I could apologize.

"I'm sorry-Boomer?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bubbles. Sorry I crashed into you. I just had the weirdest dream last night... I was tring to figure out what it meant..." Boomer apologized.

"Why are me and you so much alike? _I _had a weird dream and was trying to figure out what it meant."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Weird... What do you think this means?"

"I'm not sure. The dream was confusing..."

"I agree... I'm pretty sure it was HIM'S voice though... cause you know, he's my 'dad' so I regognize his voice... but I may be wrong a-"

"No! Boomer, you're not wrong! I knew I recognized that voice from somewhere!" I shot into the air. "And HIM has given me nightmares before so that he could destroy me! He just wants to get me distracted so that he could have an advantage when we fight him next!" I giggled.

"I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean? It makes perfect sense."

"Well... I wouldn't say _perfect_."

"Why not?"

"Because remeber? He gave me the same dream. Why would HIM be after me? His son."

"Because you've been helping me and working with me so he wants to teach you a lesson?" I suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Good point. Let's just ignore it," Boomer sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Wanna take a walk in the park with me?" I smiled.

"Sure. That'd be nice," Boomer smiled.

. . . Meanwhile . . .

HIMS P.O.V.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE IGNORING IT!" I growled angryly.

"Sir, calm down!" HIMS assistant, Spencer **(A/N: I know, I used my dogs name. But this dude's a human.)** said.

"How am I supposed to CALM DOWN?! I yelled. I couldn't believe they were just going to ignore it! I wasn't surprised that they figured out it was me, but I would have to use a different way to tell them this time. This time, I wouldn't tell them through they're dreams. This time, I would try something new **(A/N: So evil. *Rolls eyes*)**.

. . . . . . With Bubbles and Boomer . . . . . .

Bubbles P.O.V.

"It's getting dark. We sould probably go home soon," I looked up at the sky. The sky was dim blue color and it looked very pretty. The air was cool and there was a small breeze, which felt very nice against my skin and when it ruffled threw my hair.

"Wanna watch the sunset?" Boomer asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Let's go sit over there," I suggested, pointing to a cliff where if you looked down you could see a perfect view of the ocean.

Boomer and I walked over to the cliff and took a seat. The grass was nice and dry and soft and the ocean was calm. It was a pretty turqouise and the waves were hitting the sandy beach down below. I looked up at the sunset and the sky around the sun was a mix of orange, pink, yellow and blue.

"Wow. This is so pretty," Boomer sighed. He leaned his head on my shoulder and put his hand on mine. I giggled and Boomer quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Oh... sorry... I-I wasn't really thinking... and..." Boomer stuttered.

"That's okay," I said scooting a bit closer. "I don't mind."

Boomer repositioned himself to how we were moments ago. Boomer blushed and it made me laugh. We stayed there until the sun was completely gone and the only source of light was the cresent moon and a few stars.

"We should probably head home now **(A/N: This is the second time Boomer has said the name of my fav song in this fic XD)**," Boomer said.

"Yeah. Night Boom!"

"Night!"

I took off with my baby blue streak behind me and him with his dark blue. Today had been a fun day.

. . . . The Next Day . . . .

I sat up in my bed. The dream was gone, so I guess ignoring it was the best way to go. I heard my stomach growl and so I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. When I walked into the room, I saw Blossom at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. I heard little sniffling noises coming from her and assumed that she was crying **A/N: Nooooo she's just sniffling for fun)**.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down," looked up at me and patted the seat next to her. Her face and eyes were pink and she had tear stained cheeks and her hair was pretty messy. "Look... while you were at the park last night, Professor left to go grocery shopping... he said he would only be gone about half an hour... But when I went to get a snack around four in the morning **(A/N: People keep using names of songs I like!)** I decided to go into Professors room before I went to sleep because I hadn't seen him since he left... but when I went in there, he was still gone. I went out to look for him and I was listening to my iPod at the same time. On the radio, I heard the newsreporters talking about him. They had said that... that..."

"That... what?" I asked very nervously.

"That... that they had found him dead... right outside the store... a-and there was a-a..."

I was already in tears, being my sensitive self, but I still asked "There was a... what?"

"The-there was a...a footage on the outside security camera of the store... I-it showed who had killed him... And it showed... his... death..."

"Who killed him?"

**I think that's a good cliffie! Hope you liked the Boomubbles moment and I hope you also liked the rest of the story so far! Questions?**

**1. Did that dream mean anything?**

**2. What's HIM gonna do?**

**3. Who killed Prof. U?**

**R&R!**


	6. Meanings

"HIM."

I gasped. _Is that what the dream meant?!_ I burst out into tears and fell to my knees. This was all my fault! All my fault and I had the chance to stop it! But I didn't! I failed you, Professor!

"No! Bubbles, calm down! it's okay! I know you love him and I do to, but we can live on our own! Bubbs, calm down!" Blossom made an attempt to cheer me up. She gave me a reasurring smile but I ould tell it was fake. I tried to calm myself down anyways, but it didn't seem to work at all. "Bubbles, calm down!" Blossom tried again.

"I'm trying!" I cried. "But I can't! It's all my fault he's gone! I had the chance to save him, but I didn't!"

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked me, a hint of curiousity.

"Okay," I held my tears in as I told Blossom my story "The night before last night I had a dream. In the dream, everything was black and I was there. I heard HIMs voice and he was saying stuff like 'This is not a trick, I'm sending you a message' or whatever. I thought about it at the park, and then I ran into Boomer. He said he had the same dream. I had thought HIM used it to distract me while he came up with a master plan to destroy me, and Boomer because he'd been helping me a lot lately, so we ignored it. Turns out that he was after Professor the whole time. If I would'nt have ignored the dream... that wouldn't have happened..."

"Bubbles, no! It's not your fault!" Blossom tried to encourage me even though she had no proof as to why it wasn't my fault. "Tell me as much of the dream as you can remeber."

"Okay... well I remeber he kept repeating the same stuff... mind of like Mojo, but it wasn't Mojo's voice. It was defiantely HIMs. He was saying things like 'this is not who you are' or this is not a trick' or 'i'm sending you a message' or... 'don't ignore this...'..."

"Hmm... was there any kind of message in it?"

"Well... he was saying it in a weird way... like, I don't even know how to describe it... it was just... weird!"

Just then the room filled with red puffy-like air and HIM appeared with his little cloud-dust things. "Ignoring the dream, huh?" HIM asked.

"I knew it was you! Why are you after Professor?!" I yelled.

"I'm not after Professor. I'm not after anyone! I'm trying to help you realize the big mistake you made!"

"I already realized it! I ignored the dream so you killed Professor!"

"Wrong! This didn't have to do with Professor!" HIMs voice went from very high to very low.

"Then why'd you kill him?!" I cried.

"To get him out of the way! And guess who's next?" HIM turned his head slightly and smirked at Blossom.

"No! You're never getting me!" My pink-eyed sister yelled, pointing her pointer finger at HIM.

"I don't know... Anyways, back to the topic, take this Bubbs," HIM said, handing me a piece of paper "This is everything I said in the dream. Good luck!" And with that HIM dissapeared.

Blossom and I re-read the dream over and over, trying to come up with the meaning.

_"You are not like this! Just realize that that is not true_

_or else it will lead to insanity! You must be smart and_

_use your brain! It's_

_just not like you to behave like this! _

_unless you have changed, but I know that's not the case! You may be_

_suspecting something, which you should be. I'm _

_trying to send you a message!_

_when you are fighting, how do you feel? Do you like fighting_

_alone or with someone else?_

_nobody or somebody?_

_though I knw the answer, I want you to think about this._

_this is for the best for everyone._

_oh, and this is NOT a trick._

_fighting is what you are into now right? Wrong!_

_i know the reason you do this! I know how you feel. But _

_guess what? You don't!_

_have you ever realized that you change when you fight alone rather_

_than fighting with someone else?_

_think about it._

_or else you will _

_be screwed. I will be screwed._

_everyone will._

_well, now that _

_i have said most of what's on my mind, I'll give you _

_time to think._

_how do you feel?_

_Be truthful._

_or things will be bad._

_oh, and don't worry. You are soon to realize. I'll give you some_

_more time to think so that you can make the best choice for_

_everyone and_

_remember, I'll be watching."_

"I can't figure it out!" I yelled out. Just then Buttercup made her way into the kitchen.

"Can't figure what out?" She asked as she entered the kitchen and pulled some bacon out of the fridge.

"Buttercup, you had bacon for breakfast yesterday! By the way, we're working on something important and if you could either help us or keep it down that would be great_," _I said as polietly as possible even though I had really been getting sick of her.

"What is it?" Buttercup said as she came over to where me and Blossom were sitting.

"Read this. HIM said there was a message in it," I said, handing the paper to my sister. Buttercup read it over and then raised her eyebrow and looked up at me.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"_You just want to fight to be with Boomer_?" Buttercup asked.

"What?" I repeated.

"Read the first the first letter of every line," Buttercup handed the paper back to me.

_"__**Y**__ou are not like this! Just realize that that is not true_

_**o**__r else it will lead to insanity! You must be smart and_

_**u**__se your brain! It's_

_**j**__ust not like you to behave like this! _

_**u**__nless you have changed, but I know that's not the case! You may be_

_**s**__uspecting something, which you should be. I'm _

_**t**__rying to send you a message!_

_**w**__hen you are fighting, how do you feel? Do you like fighting_

_**a**__lone or with someone else?_

_**n**__obody or somebody?_

_**t**__hough I knw the answer, I want you to think about this._

_**t**__his is for the best for everyone._

_**o**__h, and this is NOT a trick._

_**f**__ighting is what you are into now right? Wrong!_

_**i**__ know the reason you do this! I know how you feel. But _

_**g**__uess what? You don't!_

_**h**__ave you ever realized that you change when you fight alone rather_

_**t**__han fighting with someone else?_

_**t**__hink about it._

_**o**__r else you will _

_**b**__e screwed. I will be screwed._

_**e**__veryone will._

_**w**__ell, now that _

_**i **__have said most of what's on my mind, I'll give you _

_**t**__ime to think._

_**h**__ow do you feel?_

_**B**__e truthful._

_**o**__r things will be bad._

_**o**__h, and don't worry. You are soon to realize. I'll give you some_

_**m**__ore time to think so that you can make the best choice for_

_**e**__veryone and_

_**r**__emember, I'll be watching."_

I blinked. _So that was why I went crazy with my fighting? And that was why I was so sad when Boomer left? Was this true? Did I really just want to be with Boomer?_

"Is that true?" Buttercup asked.

I shook my head "I'm not sure... Just give me time to think..." I put the paper into my pocket and flew away_._

I landed in front of Boomer and his brothers house. I knocked the door, hoping that Boomer would answer, but my wish hadn't came true. The door flung open and I saw Brick standing there in his red pajamas.

"What do you want?" Brick asked.

"May I please talk to Boomer?" I asked as nice as possible. I put on my cute face - which works on everyone - and Brick motioned for me to come in. "So where is he?" I asked. I looked around the room. I was stil standing next to Brick and Butch was on a green couch watching wrestling and screaming stuff at the TV like 'Put him in a headlock!'.

"Butch, where's Boomer?" Brick asked.

"Come on man! You can't lose to that sissy!" Butch yelled at the TV.

"BUTCH!" Brick screamed, grabbing his brothers attention.

"No," Butch said and then returned to the TV.

Brick stomped over to Butch, stole the remote, turned off the TV and chucked the remote at the wall. "Where's Boomer?!"

"Hey! I was watching th-!"

"Where's BOOMER?!"

"He said he was going to Bubbles's house... for some reason... Now give me the remote! I'm missing the show!"

And with that I took off. I landed in my front yard and looked in through the window and saw Boomer sitting next to Buttercup on the couch. I opened the window a crack to listen to their conversation before I went inside.

"I think Bubbles has a crush on you," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup! No she doesn't!" Blossom yelled from another room.

"Where is Blossom anyways?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know. Upstairs maybe?" Buttercup replied.

Then I opened the front door and ran into the family yelling "Boomer! We need to talk!"

"What? Did HIM go to your house and give you a piece of paper with everything he said in the dream on it?" Boomer asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. I motioned for Buttercup to leave, which she did. We waited til we heard her bedroom door close and then I went on. "I think I solved the mystery! Have you?"

"No! That's why I came here!"

"Try reading the first word of every line," I told him. We both read it and it said:

_"__**Y**__ou are not like this! Just realize that that is not true_

_**o**__r else it will lead to insanity! You must be smart and_

_**u**__se your brain! It's_

_**j**__ust not like you to behave like this! _

_**u**__nless you have changed, but I know that's not the case! You may be_

_**s**__uspecting something, which you should be. I'm _

_**t**__rying to send you a message!_

_**w**__hen you are fighting, how do you feel? Do you like fighting_

_**a**__lone or with someone else?_

_**n**__obody or somebody?_

_**t**__hough I knw the answer, I want you to think about this._

_**t**__his is for the best for everyone._

_**o**__h, and this is NOT a trick._

_**f**__ighting is what you are into now right? Wrong!_

_**i**__ know the reason you do this! I know how you feel. But _

_**g**__uess what? You don't!_

_**h**__ave you ever realized that you change when you fight alone rather_

_**t**__han fighting with someone else?_

_**t**__hink about it._

_**o**__r else you will _

_**b**__e screwed. I will be screwed._

_**e**__veryone will._

_**w**__ell, now that _

_**i**__ have said most of what's on my mind, I'll give you _

_**t**__ime to think._

_**h**__ow do you feel?_

_**B**__e truthful._

_**u**__se your brain._

_**b**__e smart._

_**b**__e leader-like._

_**l**__et me know what you think._

_**e**__veryone's counting on you._

_**s**__o make the best choice."_

"_You just want to fight to be with Bubbles_," we read together.

Boomer blushed and asked me "Well... what did yours say?"

"_You just want to fight to be with Boomer..."_

"I-is that... true?" Boomer stuttered, probably nervous as to my reply.

"That's where I'm stuck."

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked curiously.

"I'm not sure... if that's true..." I admitted.

"Oh."

Silence...

"So... is what HIM said about you true?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhh... I don't know, either... maybe?" Boomer said. I wasn't sure if he was saying that so I would think it's not true, but he still wasn't lying at the same time or if he actually didn't know. So I just nodded and called it good.

"Uhh... maybe I should get going now?" Boomer suggested.

"Okay. Make sure to think about it," I reminded him right as he was walking out the door.

"You too!"

. . . . . . . . .

The sun wash shining in threw my window, which woke me up. I arised with a groan. I looked at the clock. 8:19. I wish that the sun didn't come up so soon in the summer. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs. I noticed Blossom and Buttercup putting some of our belongings into boxes.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing my sisters.

"Bubbles..." Blossom started.

"We're moving out."

**How was it? Someone asked for longer chapters (I think it was for this story... it may have been in the reviews for In It To Win It) Anyways, I think that was long? Was it a good place to end? Was it long enough or to short? I guess I could make them longer if you want? Anyways, questions?**

**1. Was HIMs message true?**

**2. What do Bubbles and Boomer think about this?**

**3. Why are they moving?**

**R&R!**


	7. It Must Be True It Has To

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we can't pay for heating, air condition, water-" Blossom said.

I cut her off "I get it. Where are we moving?"

"We're packing as much as we can and we're staying with... friends... of some sort...?" Buttercup said as she piled a huge stack into a nig box.

"Who are we staying with?" I asked.

Blossom gulped. "The RowdyRuff Boys."

I wanted to smile, but I held it back. This was perfect because now I get the chance to hang around Boomer and see if HIMs message was true! "Oh..." was all I said, and I began packing. "How'd we end up with them?" I asked.

"I don't even know. Brick asked me..." Blossom said.

I giggled and Blossom whacked me on the head "Stop!" She yelled "Just pack!"

"Okay, I'm packing!"

We finished packing and flew to the RowdyRuffs house. I knocked on the door and Butch answered. He was actually really cute looking today (probably for Buttercup). He had a smirk on his face and he looked over at my green-eyed sister. Poor Buttercup. Then his mood changed from evil to crazy. He smiled hugely and started bouncing up and down.

"Butch, stop! You're scaring them!" Brick yelled. Butch cracked up and zoomed out of the room.

"Is he on drugs or something?" Buttercup asked.

"I sure hope not," Brick replied.

"Hey, where's Boomer?" I asked. I didn't even mean to say it, it just slipped out. Too late now.

"He's over there," Brick pointed to the green couch Butch was on yesterday when he was watching wrestling and screaming at the TV. Boomer waved shyly at me and blushed a bit and I waved back.

"You guys can come in," Brick said, tugging Blossom in by her hair.

I walked in and went over to Boomer. "Hi Boomer..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey..." He said quietly.

"Where are our room, Bricky?" Buttercup asked. Blossom glared at Buttercup and mouthed _Only I can call him that!_' which made Buttercup laugh.

"Come," Brick walked up some stairs. "Blossom, we share a room, Buttercup, you're with Butch and Bubbles and Boomer are together," Brick said as he shoved Buttercup threw a dark green door. We heard a quick scream from Butch and Buttercup kept saying "Eww! Gross! Butch!"

"What happened?!" I asked.

Just then Butch stomped out. "I was changing!"

"Relax! All I saw were your pink boxers!" Buttercup laughed as she walked out of the room.

Brick and Buttercup cracked up, Butch frowned and crossed his arms, and Blossom and I exchanged looks of disguist.

I went into Boomers room and set my stuff down in a pile on the ground. I was about to leave when Boomer opened the door and walked in. "Bubbles... can we talk?" Boomer asked.

"Sure..." I said. Things were still a bit awkward between us, so I wasn't sure what this talk was going to do about that. Make it better or worse?

Boomer closed his door and sat down on the bed next to me. "Umm... well, did you think about it? You know, the message?"

"Yeah... I actually did... I thought since we live together that it would be the perfect chance to decide if it's true or not..."

"Same here... so, could we just pretend that didn't ahppen so that we don't have to act all awkward around each other anymore?" Boomer looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. But we can't ignore the message completely. Last time that happened... I... I lost my dad," I had a sad look on my face as I played around with my fingers.

"Oh. okay..." Boomer didn't really know how to respond. He too looked down towards the ground and we sat like that for a bit until he said "Wanna see what the others are doing?"

"Sure."

We walked downstairs. Blossom was doing all the unpacking while Brick was nagging her about the dumbest stuff and Buttercup and Butch were on the ground wrestling. Girls really shouldn't wrestle guys.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," Boomer said sarcastically. I giggled and walked over to Blossom. "Want help, Bloss?" I asked.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"What should I do?"

"Shut this thing up!" Blossom said, pointing to Brick who stood there with his signature smirk on his face.

"Uhh... Brick, shut up...?"

"Nah. Blossy loves the sound of my voice," Brick said, leaning closer to my sister.

"Brick, leave Blossom alone! You don't see me bugging Bubbles, do you?" Boomer chimed in.

"No, but I see Butch bugging Buttercup"Brick pointed at the greens. Butch was ontop of Buttercups stomach, holding down her arms and legs as she struggled to break free. Butch was laughing and Buttercup was making small noises as she tried to wriggle herself out of his hold.

"Butch, get off!" She yelled.

"Nah. I like this," Butch replied.

Boomer ran over to his brother and shoved him off of my sister. Then he grabbed Buttercups hands and helped her stand up, out of polietness, I'm guessing. _'Boomerwouldn't trade me for Buttercup, right? Wait, WHAT?! Why am I thinking this?! Maybe the message was right... But I need more evidence,' _I thought.

"Stop fighting," Boomer comanded his older brother.

"You're not the boss of me!" Butch slapped his older brother.

"Stop!" I finally yelled. "Don't hurt Boomer!" I said, running over to his side.

"No, I'm fine. Really," Boomer said. I but my arm around his shoulder and smiled at him like we're best friends or something but stopped when I heard Buttercup say "Looks like someone's message was true."

My eyes widened._ 'Did she really say that?!' _I blushed and took a few steps away from Boomer. I sent a quick glare at Buttercup and said "Don't worry, Boom. It's not true..." Even though I now knew that was a lie. That's when something very unexpected happened.

"Bubbles, I know it's true. And that's okay." Boomer smiled. "It must be true. It has too," and then, he kissed me. No, not on the cheek. On the lips. Right there infront of my sisters and his brothers. I blushed and my eyes widened. Boomer pulled away and blushed as he stared at the ground. I noticed he always looked at the ground during an awkward or embarrassing moment.

I looked at the others. Blossom was smiling and clapping, Brick was smirking and Buttercup and Butch were snickering and whispering 'They're in love" to each other.

I had no clue what do to next, so I walked into Boomers room. That scene could not get out of my head.

_"It must be true. It has too."_

**How was that? Good I hope? And was it a good idea to have them move in with the Ruffs or should they have moved in with someone else? How was the Boomubbles moment, fangirlies? More Questions?**

**1. What do the PPG and RRB think about living together?**

**2. What did Boomer think of the kiss?**

**3. What did Bubbles think of the kiss?**

**4. What did YOU think of the kiss?**

**5. is it true? (Noooo!)**

**R&R! And thanks to those who do!**


	8. I Love A Ruff Too

I sat on the bed as the whole scene kept replaying itself in my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it out of my brain! The kiss, the siblings, Boomer, everything! I decided that now was a good time to take a walk around outside to get some fresh air. I grabbed a sweater out of my bag and tossed it on and flew out the window. I landed in the crisp night air, which was really refreshing and relaxing. I sighed as I took a moment of relaxation, but that quickly ended when Blossom stepped outside and stood next to me.

Blossom was smiling like a mad-women as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her hair blew in the slight breeze. "Bubbles, you know the message and all?" She asked.

"Yes... but I don't want to talk about it. I'm trying to get it out of my mind."

"Well, you know what?"

"No... what?"

"I think it's true. And I think Boomer feels the same. Maybe now that you two are together, you wont be obsessed with fighting like you were earlier," Blossoms smile lessened, but was still pretty big as she looked into my eyes with hope. I shook my head and Blossom sent me a questioning look. "Huh?"

"I... I just can't believe it... And, why would HIM tell me that?"

"Maybe because Boomer's his son?"

"Maybe..." I sat down in the grass.

"Is something wrong?" Blossom asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Well... is it weird to say that... I don't _want _to feel this way...?"

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned, taking a seat in the soft green grass next to me.

"I mean that I don't want to love Boomer..."

"Why not?"

"Because... he's a RowdyRuff Boy, okay?!" I yelled, getting a bit frustrated with my sister. I wish she wasn't her and I wish she wasn't asking all these questions because I really just wanted to be left alone so that maybe I could think a bit about my feelings more before I shared them.

Blossom was silent for a moment until she said "Bubbles, wanna know a secret?"

I had no clue what this had to do with anything we were talking about. Weren't we talking about me? But I figured that since I just practically told her a secret of mine, that hearing one of hers wouldn't hurt. "Sure," I shrugged.

"Well... if you're not liking the idea of loving a RowdyRuff... I'm guessing it's because you think you're going to be in trouble by Buttercup and I, right?" I asked.

I nodded slowly. "What's the secret?"

"Well... I'm okay with you loving a Ruff because... I think I love one too..."

**Was that a good cliffie? I'm not sure... Questions?**

**1. Which Ruff does Bloss love?**

**R&R! By the way, since I'm not getting many reviews, I'm gonna say that I have to get 5 reviews before I update! Unless it's been such a long wait and I have nothing to write about, then I'll update. Even if you just say something like 'Keep going with this' it will still make me smile and I will be very glad that you reviewed! So thx to those who do! :D Bye for now! **


	9. Which One?

"Really? Which one?" I asked in disbeliefe. I could not believe what my sister had just told me because she was the most mature and probably the least likely to fall for a Ruff.

"Uhh... I can't say it..." Blossom said blushing "I'll give you a hint..."

"Okay. Go ahead," I encouraged her.

"His signature color is red-"

"Brick?" I asked. Wow Blossom, total give away. Blossom nodded her head in response and I playfully slapped her on the leg. "Thanks for cheering me up! Makes me feel good to know I'm not the only one!" Blossom giggled and we both stood up.

"Lets go inside," Blossom gestured towards the doors.

. . . . . . . . .

"Uhh... hi guys..." Boomer waved shyly and blushed as soon as he saw me. i returned the same attitude and after that we both awkwardly looked a little off to the side and down at the ground. Buttercup and Butch were laughing while Blossom and Brick just kind of looked at each other as if they were trying to silently communicate. Probably asking each other _'what now?'_. "I'm gonna... go upstairs..." Boomer said, walking up the wooden flight of stairs.

"No! Boomer! Wait! I wanna talk to you!" I called after the blue Ruff. He only sped up. "Boomer, listen! I know that was... weird, but I wanna talk to-" _slam! _Boomer was in our room before I could finish my sentence. _'What's up with him?'_

"Bubbles, I think he needs some alone time..." Brick said.

"But why? I really wanna talk to him!"

"He's really shy. I'd give him a bit to cool off if I were you. plus, it's more embarrassing for him because he was the one who _chose _to do... that," Brick went on, making a better point this time. I nodded and took a seat on the couch next to Buttercup.

"When do you think we could talk?" I asked, looking up at Brick. Brick took a seat next to me.

"When Boomer comes downstairs and says he's ready," Brick replied with a slight shrug of the shoulders. I nodded slowly and turned my head to where Buttercup and Butch were. They were still snickering with each other at me. I growled at them and turned my attention to where Blossom was standing by the wall, with nothing really to do.

"Blossom, wanna do something with me?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, Bubbs. What do you want to do?" Blossom asked politetly.

I shrugged. "I don't care. You choose," and this time, I really hadn't cared. Usually I say that I don't care and that the other person can choose what we do out of polietness, but this time, I actually meant it. I didn't really care what we did at all as long as it could take my mind off of everything that's happened ever since that day we were going to fight, but I noticed that Boomer was really sad. Everything. I wanted it all gone and I'd do anything to get rid of it.

But Blossom wasn't catching on. "Bubbs, I already told you, you don't have to say that just to be poliet. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!" Blossom smiled. I know Blossom was being a poliet and sweet sister and all, but I felt like screaming at her at the top of my lungs. I wanted to tell her that I really didn't care and that she should just choose a game before I go insane. But I couldn't stand fighting with my sisters. So I just shook my head.

"I'm serious this time, Blossom! I don't care what we play!"

Blossom just looked at me for a momment with an expression that I couldn't read until she finally sighed and said "if you insist, then I'll choose the game." Finally! "Let's go upstairs and try to think."

. . . . . . .

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I did that! i feel so dumb right now! And now Bubbles wants to talk about, which I can't let happen! I'm just going to embarrass myself again! I need to stay away from her. Forever! I need to talk to Brick! But... to that I need to... go downstairs. Crap!

I creeked my door opened slightly. "Brick?" I yelled, a little to quiet for him to hear. I stepped out of my room and leaned over the stair ledge. "Brick?" I tried again, a little bit louder. I looked down to find that Bubbles wasn't down there. The only Puff in sight was Buttercup. I sighed ith relief and went downstairs. As I was about half way down the stairs, I heard a door creak open behind me, and out came my blue-eyed counterpart.

"Boomer?" She asked sweetly. "Could we talk now?"

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Come," I said, leading her into my room. This was going to be very embarrasssing.

**Okay I guess I'll call that good so that the next chappie can be all about their little talk and you fangirlies will have something to fangirl over XD**


	10. That's All There Is To It

(Bubbles P.O.V.)

Boomer closed the door behind us and we made his way to the bed, where we sat down. I was the first to talk. "What do you think? About the message?" I asked.

Boomer blushed. "Umm... I-I... what do you think?" Boomer asked, trying to get past an embarrassing moment.

"Blossom and I both think it's true," I smiled. Boomer hid his face in his hands which made me laugh at his embarrassment. "It's okay, Boom! I'm sorry!" I playfully (and lightly) slapped his back as I apologized for embarrassing him.

"OKay! I admit it! It's true!" Boomer laughed along, taking his head out of his hands and looking up at the celing. We both laughed for a bit. Neither of us were quiet sure why, but we did. We finally calmed down and this time Boomer was the first to speak. "So now what? Are we still enemies? Are we friends? Are we-?"

"Well I say friends because I don't like fighting, we live together, and... message."

Boomer nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So... now what?"

I giggled. "Wanna try that kiss again?"

Boomers face flushed red as he said a small "sure". We turned around to face each other and we both leaned in, placing our lips ontop of each others. When we pulled away, we were both smiling and giggling softly. "That was better than before," I said, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. It was," Boomer agreed. "So... does this mean that we're like... a thing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you wanna be?"

Boomer too shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Okay. Then it's official," I said with a smile. Then I stepped out of the room. "We're together!" And I closed the door behind me.

. . . . . . .

I skipped down stairs happily, my piggy-tails bouncing up with me as I joyfully made my way to the reds and greens. "Guees what?!"

"What? Did you and Boomer kiss again?" Buttercup teased.

"Well, yeah, but that's not-" I was cut off by Buttercup and Butchs snickers.

"Shush! Let Bubbles talk!" Blossom commanded.

"Anyways, what I was GONNA say was that me and Boomer are dating!" I squealed.

"No way! Congratulations!" Blossom yelled in disbeliefe. She made her way over to me and grabbed my waist and wirled me around in circles a few times. "Nice job, sis!"

"Thanks! It was actually pretty easy!" I giggled.

Everyone went silent and turned their heads when they heard a door upstairs creak open and out came Boomer wh was smiling like an idiot. "We heard, Boom," Brick said as he walked over to meet Boomer at the bottom of the stairs. Boomer giggled.

Then I remebered something. "Blossom?" I said, grabbing my sisters attention.

"Yeah?"

"Something you want to say?" I asked eyeing Brick. Of course I made sure that Brick didn't see me looking at Brick and Blossom blushed.

"Not now, Bubbs! Later!" Blossom whisper-yelled.

"Okay, okay! So, what do we do now?" I asked nobody in particular.

Just then, we saw that all too familiar pink dust arise from the ground. The sky became a red-ish color and HIM appeared with a big grin on his face. "Well, looks like you figured out my message! Congratulations! Now that you know that, I won't have to worry about being killed by my son."

Boomer chuckled. "Yeah, sorry dad... or mom? I don't know what to call you..." Boomer said, giving everyone a laugh, except HIM who had decided to ignore that comment for now.

"Anyways, hope you guys do well. Well, I hope the RRB do well... I couldn't care less about the PPG," HIM said. The Puffs growled, Brick and Boomer just stood there and Butch chuckled softly. "Well, I have to go now. I'm missing my morning excersise routine! Toodles!" HIM said as he dissapeared into his pink dust like substance.

"HIM has a morning excersise routine? Gross!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah. He watches TV shows where these weird girls teach you how to 'excersise properly' and some other sh*t," Butch laughed.

"That's wrong in so many ways." Everyone was cracking up after that. That's when I realized something I hadn't thought about before.

"Now that we have the message figured out, what happens next? What do we do?"

"Let's read the message one more time and see if it says anything about that," Boomer suggested, pulling HIMs scrap of paper out of his pocket. After reading it, we decided that there was nothing about what happened when we were done. "So... do we just go on with our lives? Or is there more too it?"

Then, once again, HIM appears. "I just remebered, my show doesn't start for five more minutes, so I'll answer that! Other than the Puffs normal fighting, everything should be settled. Blues together, you guys all live together too, and you're all friends. that's all there is too it." And once again, HIM dissapeared as quickly as he came.

And Boomer and I's relationship gre bigger each day. Soon, the reds had gotten together and the greens too. HIM was right all along. It was all true. The message in the dream, and the fact that that was all there is too it.

It was all true.

**Was that a good way to end this? Sorry, I'm just getting sick of this story and I'm super excited to start some new stories! Also, do you guys think it would be interesting if I had a story where my OC Dani (me) moves in with the RRB? please vote! Btw, hope you enjoyed! R&R! BYE!**


End file.
